Lifeless
by FailedExperiment412
Summary: When you live life of pain and misery, you really shouldn't have thought you would get this far in the first place.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson universe. All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

A cheap trick. A whisper in the wind. A twist in my gut.

The words stuck in my throat, making it so I couldn't breathe.

"Don't leave me!" I finally got the words out, although it didn't sound like me. It sounded weak, panicked, alone. I had alienated myself from battle when all of my friends were dying around me.

"Annabeth! Don't leave me! Please!" I pleaded.

We were fighting a losing battle. Explosions of Greek Fire and screams of friendly and enemy demigods alike roared around me. Everybody was breathing slowly, fearing their next breath would be their last.

It probably would.

"Please Annabeth!" I held onto her hand and for a moment, we were the only things that existed.

"Percy..." Her eyes were half closed, full of pain.

I felt like I was being stabbed in the heart. "Please! It can't end this way!"

She remained silent.

"Annabeth!" I wailed.

I couldn't shake my memories out of my head.

A cheap trick. A cruel distraction.

A small demigod, who couldn't had been more than twelve, cowered at the feet of a monster. I had rushed over, and in a shower of golden dust, the threat was neutralized. The young, now identified enemy demigod (who probably wasn't in any danger in the first place), threw a knife, and it landed in my leg. I moved closer.

A slit windpipe. A spray of blood. The threat was neutralized.

I had yanked out the knife from my leg, and stuck it in her forehead.

I had then turned to see four demigods, who were waiting for their chance, overpowering Annabeth.

A dagger with a faint green glow. A spray of blood.

My friend was stabbed.

My love was poisoned.

My life was crushed.

A rush of wind. A blur of black.

Slit windpipes. Severed heads. Four more threats, neutralized.

"I love you, Percy."

"I-I love you too. I think I always have."

A faint smile. A last breath.

"Annabeth," I breathed. I squeezed her hand one last time, and a few tears fell from my eyes. I kissed her forehead, and crossed her hands across her wound. It almost looked like she was sleeping.

A quick prayer. A heartfelt apology.

Annabeth's corpse faded into grey mist, and blew away in the wind.

I stood up, more determined than ever. I could feel the pulse of the battlefield, like it was alive.

I wouldn't let her die in vain.

I thought about Thalia. She had turned out to be the child of the prophecy. Partial Immortality didn't save her from it.

She had died with Kronos. They went out with a bang. An explosion, to be exact when she stabbed Luke's Achilles' heel. She went with glory.

Nico. He died when he lost control. The dead bodies of his friends, that realization that _this isn't a dream you won't wake up-_ He was only a kid, after all. A discharge of Hellfire. He went with remembrance.

Connor and Travis. They dove into the middle of the monster army to detonate a bomb that wiped out a large number of their forces we couldn't have defeated without them. They went with sacrifice.

Clarisse. She was defending the wounded. She was overpowered, but not before giving the medics time to get the wounded to safety. She went with honour.

I wouldn't let them die in vain.

The most dangerous enemy was the one who had nothing to lose.

The next thing I saw was red.

The swipe of a blade. Neutralized.

An explosion of Greek fire. Demolished.

A slit windpipe. Terminated.

Cold.

Breathless.

Lifeless.

A barren wasteland. A mess of corpses. A hollow victory.

I looked at the scene around me. This used to be one of the parks I played in when I was little. My mom used to take me here while we looked at the clouds.

Now it was covered with burn marks and bloodstains.

I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts. We won. That was what the gods wanted all along, wasn't it?

We were just pieces on a chess board. Pawns that were expendable.

No longer.

I took rope from our bunker of supplies and fashioned a noose.

No longer will I be a pawn.

A quick note. A couple apologies.

I hung from the top of the swing set of the park with my hands, the noose hung around my neck.

At least I'll be with Annabeth.

"Forgive me." I whispered.

With that, I let go.

As long as we're together.

**AN/ Hope you guys like it! This is the first thing I've put on this site, so I'm not sure if it's ok... Tell me what you think, and I might have some more material up soon. Stay tuned!**


End file.
